


But Only Asks Ian to Share a Mortgage with Him

by sperrywink



Series: Sebastian Will Hit On Anyone [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, Glee, Numb3rs
Genre: Banter, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Porn, flirty banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is getting kicked out of his apartment. Sebastian has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Only Asks Ian to Share a Mortgage with Him

**Author's Note:**

> Although posted later, this is being moved to spot #3 in the series. There will be a new 4th part sometime, and the original #3 will become #5 (although it will be #4 for now). Clear as mud? Great!

Sebastian was just wrapping up his last case report when Ian called. They had plans for that weekend, but had already decided where and when to meet, so he considered his ringing phone with some trepidation. Walking into the hallway outside the BAU bullpen, he answered with, “Hey you. What’s up?”

“I have to cancel our weekend plans.”

“Well, that’s no fun.” Sebastian pouted even though Ian couldn’t see him. He had been looking forward to this weekend. They hadn’t hooked up since New York a couple months ago and Sebastian had missed him, in bed but also their flirty banter. Not everyone could keep up with him.

“Yeah. My apartment building is being turned into condos. I just got home and picked up the notice, but since I missed the initial notice period because I was out of town so long, I have a week to find a new place and move out so they can convert and do renovations.”

Sebastian paused as an unexpected idea occurred to him. As he let it settle, and didn’t mentally freak out about it, he replied, “How about I treat you to dinner tonight? I have an idea I want to run by you. If you don’t like it, you have the rest of the weekend to find a new place.”

Sounding like he had twigged onto Sebastian’s idea, at least in some sense, Ian said with doubt in his voice, “Sebastian…”

Knowing that Ian thought he was inviting Ian to stay in his one bedroom apartment, Sebastian said, “No, it’s not what you think, at least not wholly. Hear me out first.”

After a beat of silence, Ian finally asked, “Okay. Dinner at your place?”

“Yeah. I just learned how to make the best marinara sauce from Rossi. Spaghetti and meatballs at seven?”

Ian said, “Sounds good. See you then,” and hung up.

Sebastian tapped the edge of his phone against his bottom lip as he let his idea take full form. He didn’t see a downside, not really, not if both Ian and he could give each other space, and jealousy didn’t become an issue. Which shouldn’t be a problem. They prioritized each other when both were in town.

With things settled, at least for him, he went back into the bullpen and to his desk. Morgan asked, “Everything all right?”

“Yeah, just making plans with Ian.”

Morgan wasn’t able to entirely hide his discomfort with Ian being mentioned, and Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I still don’t get why you guys don’t like him.”

“And I don’t see what you see in him, but you’re going to do what you want anyway.”

“Damn right,” Sebastian replied with a grin and a wink. This time Morgan was the one to roll his eyes, but his shoulders eased and Sebastian knew he and Morgan were good, at least until Morgan and the others found out he was thinking of asking Ian to move in with him, without demanding monogamy from either of them.

* * *

* * *

Just as Sebastian was draining the pasta, his intercom rang. Drying his hands, he went to his hallway and could see on the little video monitor that it was Ian, so he pushed the audio button and said, “Come on up,” and then pressed the button to unlock the entrance door. Ian nodded towards the camera, and then disappeared from view as he entered the lobby of Sebastian’s apartment building.

Sebastian quickly checked the bubbling sauce, turned down the burner, and then opened his doorway to lean against the doorjamb and wait for Ian to get off the elevator. Ian arrived looking as delicious as always in a structured leather jacket, and a dark t-shirt with tight jeans. Sebastian let his gaze travel over Ian slowly and appreciatively. When he finally met Ian’s eyes, Ian looked fond with a small smile on his face.

Leaning slightly differently to be more provocative, Sebastian said, “Well, look at you, all gussied up for me.”

Ian rested one hand even with Sebastian’s head and did his own leaning over Sebastian. His scent was intoxicating, and Sebastian could tell Ian was wearing his woodsy aftershave that was Sebastian’s favorite. Ian said, “Maybe I have plans for later.”

“Sweaty, sexy plans? I could help with that.”

Chuckling lightly, Ian whispered, “I bet you could,” and finally leaned forward fully as he tugged on Sebastian’s hair to bring their lips together in a heated kiss.

Sebastian reveled in their tongues tangling for long minutes, but when Ian’s hand drifted to his ass, he grabbed his wrist, and said, “Nuh uh. I spent two hours making sauce. We’re eating dinner first.”

Ian laughed, but nodded and let Sebastian tug him by his wrist into the apartment, and towards the kitchen.

Once they were settled at the table with their dinners, and they had talked idly about the meal and what was going on in their lives, Sebastian said, “So I don’t think you know, but I put in a bid for a townhome in Springfield, Virginia this week. It might not be super close to Quantico, but it is in the right direction from D.C.”

Ian got an uncomfortable look on his face. He started saying, “I don’t think-,” but Sebastian interrupted him.

“Look, its three stories high with four bedrooms. Totally too big for me, but I wanted the space, and the option of having roommates if I found the cost to be tight over the long haul. 

“I’m willing to have you go in on the mortgage with me, or have you just renting, although you should go for the mortgage, since that is better financially. The bedrooms are on the second and third floors, two on each with a bathroom also on each floor, as well as a half bath on the ground floor. You could have total privacy on the third floor.”

Ian rubbed his eyebrow. “Mortgages are a little more serious and permanent than I ever considered.”

“I think you’re stupid to pay rent, but that’s up to you.”

Ian snorted. “How come I see a lecture on financial planning in my future?”

“Because you’re being short-sighted.” Ian laughed at Sebastian’s criticism, and Sebastian let his own grin out.

He continued with, “But more importantly, it would be nice not to have to travel between our places to hook-up, and considering we always hook-up when we’re both in town, I don’t see the problem. We might not have a traditional relationship, but I’m pretty sure we have one of some sort. It isn’t monogamous, but I’m putting you first when we’re both in town, and I think you’re doing the same for me. Even so, I have no issues with you inviting other partners home, if you don’t judge who I bring home.”

Ian took a sip of his wine and then looked intently into the glass at the swirling liquid. Sebastian waited patiently. He knew this was a lot to drop on Ian, especially since they had never defined their relationship before. Ian finally sighed, and leaned back in his chair. Looking directly at Sebastian now, he softly admitted, “The relationship word probably scares me as much as mortgage does, but you’re right, we do have one of some sort. I just never admitted it to myself. I’ve kind of built my life to avoid permanence.”

Grimacing, Sebastian replied, “And now I’m making you face it on multiple fronts. We can just forget about it?”

“No, as you pointed out, not admitting it doesn’t mean it’s not there. Can we go see this place tomorrow, and I’ll let my thoughts steep overnight so we can discuss it again tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, of course. You’re the one with the more critical deadline. My bid was accepted, but the home inspection isn’t until Thursday, and I have a place to live in the meantime, obviously. If you do decide to go in on the townhome with me, feel free to crash here while we finish the process, unless you want to be closer to Quantico.”

Ian waved his hand with a cutting off gesture. “Too much reality for the moment. I’m in overload. Let me sleep on it.”

Sebastian laughed lightly, but nodded his acquiescence. “Sorry. I know I’m getting ahead. Part of my charm, unfortunately.”

Decisively putting down his wine, Ian stood up and offering a hand to Sebastian. “How about I explore some of your other charms for the moment?”

Sebastian winked up at him. “You sweet talker, you. Let me just put the dishes in the dishwasher and I’m all yours.” They cleared the table, put the leftovers in the fridge, and then started up the dishwasher. 

Once all that was done, Sebastian pushed Ian against the counter and crowded close. “Now that we’re done being grown-ups, how about those charms, hmm?” He gently squeezed Ian’s ass and began sucking a bruise into his neck, right below his jawline. Ian lifted his chin to give Sebastian more room, and he shuddered as Sebastian sucked harder.

As Sebastian pulled back, and inspected the bruise he had sucked into Ian’s skin, rubbing it lightly, Ian shivered harder. He replied, “I love your charms.”

Laughing, Sebastian winked again. “That mean you want to bottom?”

Ian laughed too. “Sure, why not. I know how you feel about my ass.”

“It would definitely look downright sinful bent over my kitchen table.” He gave Ian’s ass one last squeeze, and then started undoing Ian’s belt buckle, as he checked Ian’s face to see how he liked the idea.

Ian licked his lip, and a flush settled over his cheeks, but his hands joined Sebastian’s in getting rid of his belt. “You just like the idea that someone could be watching us from the kitchen window.”

“Someone seeing me impale you on my cock, and take you apart? Fuck, yes.” Ian’s jeans and underwear were now around his knees, and Sebastian jacked his cock a couple times, as he went in for another wet kiss, already excited by the image they were painting. He was on the fifth floor, so it was unlikely anyone was watching them, but just the idea that someone could was getting his motor running.

Ian moaned, and his hands scrambled with Sebastian’s belt and trouser placket. Sebastian helped him undo them, and asked, “Hard and fast?”

“Fuck yeah. We can do slow later. Fuck.” Sebastian grabbed Ian’s shirtfront and spun him towards the table, sliding his hand to the back of Ian’s shoulder at the last minute to push him down onto the table in a move he learned from Ian. Ian laughed breathlessly. “You’ve been practicing.”

“I take everything you teach me seriously.”

“Not as seriously as you take my ass.” Ian was shuffling his legs apart.

Sebastian took the lube he had stashed inside his pocket out before letting his pants drop, and flipped the cap one-handed; the snick of it loud in the room over their heavy breathing. He dribbled some onto his fingers, and then dropped it onto the table, along with the condom. He eased two fingers in fast and a little rough, and when they were in all the way, stretched over Ian’s back to whisper back, “Well, your ass is a masterpiece. It deserves my best effort.”

Ian just said, “Fuck,” and squirmed on Sebastian’s fingers making Sebastian laugh breathlessly.

He stretched Ian as fast as he could, adding another finger when there was a little more play. Before too long, and when things were still slightly tight, Ian said, “Come on. Come on. Come on. I thought you said fast and hard. Fuck. Now.”

Sebastian laughed again, and bit Ian’s shoulder. “You got it,” he said, and removed his fingers to a whine from Ian to put on the condom.

He pushed in as hard and fast as he dared, and Ian shook underneath him, but pushed back eagerly, and Sebastian took it as a sign to just take and take. He pumped into Ian’s ass, alternating between watching Ian’s ass take his cock, and their reflection in the window. Seeing them on display in the reflection was glorious, all ruffled clothes and bare skin, and there was no way he would last long watching it. It was like the best porn he had ever seen.

His groans joined Ian’s moans, and his grip on Ian’s hips was tight and implacable. Loosening one hand, he leaned forward and placed it on the table to get a better, tighter angle. Ian jerked underneath him and said, “Fuck! Yes!”

He hit that spot over and over again with sweat dripping into his eyes to the sound of Ian losing control under him. He was so close, no longer watching the mirror, but watching sweat pool on Ian’s neck and a flush spread over his shoulders. Ian was pushing back almost violently against him, and with one last clash, Sebastian was coming with a shout.

He slumped onto Ian’s back, breathing open-mouthed over Ian’s neck. Ian panted beneath him and a whine escaped him. Taking a second to collect himself, Sebastian licked Ian’s neck, and let gravity take him to the floor. He told Ian, “Turn around, oh my god, turn around.”

Ian turned, more awkward than usual, and Sebastian sucked down his cock with fervor. It only took a couple hard sucks for Ian to be coming down his throat with his hand gripping Sebastian’s hair tight. Once he finished coming, Ian crumpled to the floor next to Sebastian, and Sebastian giggled at the state of both of them. Ian added his own laugh, and said, “Fuck, that was amazing. But I don’t know when I’ll be able to get off the floor. I’m not twenty anymore.”

“Don’t worry, old man, I’ll drag your perfect ass to bed. I have plans for it later.”

“Glad to know your priorities are in order. Sex and then comfort.”

“You love it.”

“Fuck, yeah, I do.”

Wondering if they were meaning more than they were saying, kind of feeling like he was, Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to Ian’s cheek. Ian turned and pecked him on the mouth, and then tugged on his lower lip. “Help this old man to bed, youngin’, and have your way with him again.”

Groaning, Sebastian levered to his feet, redid his trousers, and then helped Ian up with a laugh, guiding him to bed. He’d worry about tomorrow, tomorrow.


End file.
